Someone
by alphawolf0226
Summary: Songfic:When Goku isn't being his normal hungry self, and the others start to get worried, what will happen when someone he has been waiting for shows him how he feels? SanzoGoku pairing ONESHOT


Hey Eveyone! alphawolf0226 here. I just wnted to let you all know that I am very happy that I finally got this done. I actually just started writing it this morning! So this is a BIG accomplishment for me. I really hope that you all enjoy it! And if you don't already know, this is a yaoi fic. So if you don't like than STAY AWAY! If you do like and/or are okay with yaoi and the Sanzo/Goku pairing, than please continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Saiyuki. Of course if I did, there would be drastic changes made. (looks around at my friends who have anime sweatdrops.) Okay, so maybe not that drastic, but there would still be a lot of changes. (looks back at friends again) OKAY OKAY, maybe only one or two, but still. Also I do not own the song "Someone" by DHT, I'm just using it.  
Anyway ENJOY!

The Sanzo party stopped in a small inn for the night after a long day of traveling. Since there were four rooms available they each got their own. Everyone was acting themselves, except for Goku. When Gojyo tried to pick fights with him, he just looked at him with uninterest and turned away. Gojyo thought that it was strange, and so did Hakkai and Sanzo. And when Gojyo tried a couple more times to fight with Goku , he just got the same reaction, so he just gave up.

Now they were in the restaurant of the inn, with a table of food in front of them. Gojyo was pigging out, Sanzo was reading the paper, and Hakkai was having a cup of tea, you know the normal stuff. Well, except for the fact that Goku wasn't eating anything at all, and was just staring into space. Gojyo noticed this and poked Goku in the arm.

Goku looked at him, completely uninterested. "What do you want Gojyo?" he asked.

"Well geez, I was just wonder'n why you haven't eaten anything all day," Gojyo replied. Sanzo and Hakkai both looked up at them wondering what would happen.

"Why do you care, idiot," Goku asked. He looked over at Hakkai and Sanzo.

'_Why can't they all just mind their own business? What's wrong with me doesn't concern them. Well,'_ he thought looking directly at Sanzo,_ 'it doesn't concern _most _of them'_

Goku was then shaken out of his reverie by a slap to the back of his head. "OW!" He yelled, looking at Gojyo, "what the hell did ya do that for, you stupid water sprite!"

"Well, looks like I brought out some of the old Goku," Gojyo said looking triumphant. "So, now tell me, what's wrong with you."

Goku was pissed. "I told you nothings wrong with me!" He yelled standing up. "Now leave me the hell alone!" Gojyo just stared at him with wide eyes, shocked by his little outburst.

"Now, now, calm down Goku, no need to get rowdy," Hakkai said trying to keep the peace between the two.

"Yeah Goku please, I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I…I didn't mean it," said Gojyo.

Goku calmed down a little before looking down at his feet and turning around. "I'm going upstairs, see ya later," he said as he walked up the nearby flight of stairs that led to their rooms.

Gojyo and Hakkai watched him go as they sat there shocked, before Gojyo asked, "What got into him?"

Sanzo just stared at Goku's retreating form, a hint of caring and concern in his dark purple eyes. _'Goku…'_

Upstairs Goku sat in the window of his room,staring out at the empty street below, thinking of what had just occurred. There were silent tears streaming down his face.

_You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can weep_

_When you love someone._

_Feels extreme when you dream and you scream_

_When you love someone._

_If you feel that strong_

_Can you see that one._

He knew why he had been acting so strange lately, it was because …… he was in love. But he knew that…. that someone…would never love him in return.

_Let me be your_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel alright_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you're weak_

_Someone to make you feel complete_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

He had spent almost two years with that someone. Traveling with him, being a companion, not quite a friend, but still, nothing more than that.

But he _wanted_ it to be more.

_Don't you know I will go_

_If you show that I can break through_

_It feels extreme when you dream and you scream_

_When you love someone_

_If you feel that strong_

_Can you see you're the one._

Oh, how he really wanted to be more than just a friend to that someone. He wanted to break down that person's walls around his heart that he had built up over the years. He wanted to feel that someone's breath against his skin, he wanted to run his fingers gently through that someone's sun-blonde hair, to look into that someone's dark purple eyes and……….but he knew that that would never happen.

That someone only thought of him as an annoying monkey. And Goku knew that his dreams would never come true.

Just then he heard a knock at the door, and he heard the door creak open. He looked away from the window to see who it was and gasped. Standing in the doorway was that someone, the object of his affection.

He then silently whispered: "Sanzo."

_Let me be your_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel alright_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you're weak_

_Someone to make you feel complete_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

At first Sanzo and Goku didn't move, they just stared at each other. Goku still had tears streaming down his face, but at this point… he didn't care.

Then Sanzo started to slowly walk over to him. Goku didn't move an inch. When Sanzo was right in front of Goku, he reached his hand up to gently touch Goku's cheek.

Goku flinched a little at the touch, and drew in a quick gasp of air, but didn't move away. He leaned into the touch, ever so slightly. He looked into Sanzo's emotionless eyes, but they weren't emotionless.

Goku was shocked to see concern, caring, and……love, in those eyes.

"Why are you crying, Goku?" Sanzo whispered gently, using his thumb to brush away a tear. Goku closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. Sanzo bent down so that his eyes were level with Goku's. Goku then opened his eyes to look at Sanzo. "Why are you crying," Sanzo asked again, "I'm right here."

Sanzo started to lean forward until his lips gently touched Goku's. Goku gasped in shock but didn't pull away, he closed his eyes enjoying the kiss.

The kiss was sweet, but not demanding.

_And I hold you tight_

_Still on my mind_

_I can't stand to live without you_

_And I can't forget you_

_Where ever you are_

_Still on my mind_

_Let me be your_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel alright_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

_Someone to hold you when you're weak_

_Someone to make you feel complete_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone_

After about a minute they broke apart. Goku slowly opened his eyes to see Sanzo smiling. Sure it was a really, really tiny smile, but a smile non-the-less. Goku was in complete shock.

"Now go to sleep, Goku," Sanzo said as he stood up straight. "Gojyo was pretty worried about you, and we all want you back to normal by tomorrow." Sanzo started to walk back towards the door.

When he got there he turned around to look at Goku, who was still sitting in the window shocked.

"Good night," the priest said before closing the door and going to his own room.

After he had left, Goku gently touched his lips, which were pounding from the kiss. He had a jumble of thoughts going through his head. But there was one that stood out in particular: _'Does Sanzo really love me, in the way that I love him?'_

_Someone to hold you tight_

_Someone to make you feel alright_

_Everyday and night_

_I wish I was your someone.

* * *

_Okay, so what do you think? Did ya like it? This is my first story on Fanfiction, but I have more on the way. Now why don't you go review. If you do and if people want me to continue this story I will. I already have some ideas for future chapters. SO pretty pretty please review for me. Oh, and if you flame this, then that flame will either be put into a burning desire to write more, or it will be completely ignored.

Thanks!

Alphawolf


End file.
